


Erroneous Assumption

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-29
Updated: 2008-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	1. Chapter 1

Harry could hear their voices: whispering behind his back, laughing at his naiveté, crying out in pleasure, cooing words of love.

How he wanted to hex the smirk off Malfoy's face. The way the ponce would waltz into his office. Ask after Severus. As if Severus hadn't been _fucking_ him the night before - in _their_ bed - while Harry was working late.

More often than not he tossed and turned, waking in a cold sweat. If anyone asked about his bloodshot eyes, he blamed recurring nightmares. It was the truth after all.

Severus betrayed nothing but Harry knew. 

He always did.


	2. Blind

I see the way you look at him, the way you undress him with your eyes, his robes falling to the floor elegantly, of course. Anything he does is elegant and refined while I am clumsy and foolish. 

Why did I ever think you'd want me when he is so perfect? A delicate little flower worn on your arm instead of your lapel. More like venomous nightshade if you ask me. 

But you don't. 

When _was_ the last time you asked me anything of consequence? 

Why am I still here? 

I won't leave. You'll have to show me the door.


	3. Bellevue

Harry looked exhausted. Severus saw the dark circles under his eyes and he was irritable more often than not of late. He was certain that there was more than just work to blame. 

Perhaps if they got away for a while, just the two of them, Harry would relax. They might even see the sights - if that included gathering Potions ingredients, of course.

He'd asked Draco for recommendations for vacation spots in France and Draco had turned into a veritable travel agent suggesting discreet Wizarding accommodations and restaurants where they could be assured of their relative anonymity.

Bellevue-la-Montagne. Perfect.


	4. Touched

When Harry slipped into bed, hours after Severus, he rolled to the edge. Severus reached out to pull him closer, eager for the warmth Harry's body provided. 

Harry flinched as Severus grasped his shoulder.

"What _is_ the matter?" He tried to rub circles on Harry's back but he pulled away again.

"Nothing. 'M just tired," Harry mumbled into his pillow. 

"Let me rub your back," Severus said as he brought himself closer to Harry. Once again, as Severus touched him, Harry bristled. "Did something happen? You seem tense."

He frowned. 

His touch had always been a comfort to Harry before.

~*~

"I saw Malfoy at the Ministry today. He's awfully full of himself lately," Harry ground out. 

Severus smirked, "You know Draco; he's always up to no good." 

What Severus didn't expect was for Harry to jump out of bed and fairly fly out of the bedroom.

Three in the morning seemed a piss poor time to have what might be a lengthy and possibly unpleasant conversation. When Severus's feet hit the cold stone floor he shivered; he knew it would be a long night. 

He pulled on his dressing gown before making his way to the dimly lit sitting room.

~*~

Harry stood in front of the fire, his hand caressing the mantle, fingering the dark wood gently. 

"Are you leaving?" he said tonelessly after several minutes. 

"Why would I leave?" Severus asked, not understanding why Harry would ask a question like that.

"I won't have you bring him here again."

"Who?"

"Malfoy," Harry spat as he lifted his head to meet Severus's eyes. 

"Harry," he said softly as he walked toward Harry. Reaching out to him, Severus felt a tingle of magic.

"Don't touch me." 

Severus reached for his own face; Harry's words stung like a smack to the cheek.


	5. Coming to Terms

Severus felt the tension rolling off Harry, his magic thick in the air. After all these years he knew Harry, knew how his mind worked.

"Have you ever _known_ me to be disloyal?" Severus spoke in a dangerous tone. "Were my feelings towards your mother not proof enough of that?"

He took a steadying breath before hissing, "How dare you accuse me? Did it not occur to you to confront me rather than make yourself physically ill over nothing? And it is nothing, I can assure you." 

Severus stepped up to Harry and pulled his body close, enveloping the younger man in his arms.

~*~

"I will never pen sonnets professing my undying love. You won't receive chocolates on our anniversary. But mark my words, I will _never_ cheat on you," Severus said fiercely.

Harry's body relaxed slightly. "What's going on with Malfoy?"

"Nothing. You know he is a pompous, arrogant prick. Undoubtedly he was amused at your expense but he is no more to me than he ever was." Severus paused for a moment before continuing. "Come to bed. I will demonstrate how much I—" 

"You _what_?"

Severus growled and grasped Harry's hand. "You are mine."

"But are _you_ mine?"


	6. Breakthrough

Severus narrowed his eyes and met Harry's questioning green ones. The man needed reassurance; words wouldn't be enough this time. Quickly striding into their bedroom, he found what he was looking for, went back out into the sitting room and pulled Harry close Apparating them away.

"Where are we?" Harry asked taking in the obviously _not_ English décor.

"This, my impertinent brat, is the cottage I arranged for our vacation. I found it with the help of Mr. Malfoy, who surprisingly would make a fine travel agent. We are in the village of Bellevue in France." 

The gobsmacked but delighted look on Harry's face seemed to erase the dark circles that had dulled his sparkling eyes these last weeks.

"Close your mouth. Who knows what sort of insect life inhabits the area," Severus said smirking.

"But, Sev—"

"Shh, Harry, I shouldn't have let this go on as long as it did," Severus said reaching into the pocket of his robes. "You needed evidence, proof of my commitment to you. Admittedly, you've forced my hand as I had not envisioned quite these circumstances," Severus opened the small black box to reveal two silver rings, "to ask you to bond with me."


	7. No Room For Doubt

Suddenly his arms were full of twelve stone of Auror. Kissing, grasping, pulling him closer as if to devour the older man whole; a silent acceptance of his proposal. Then he began peppering Severus's face with kisses—along his jawline, up his strong neck, over his cheekbone to his aquiline nose. When he sucked on the point under Severus's ear—the spot that drove him wild—Severus ceased his passive enjoyment and pulled Harry's hips against his own, their erections aching to be released.

"Take me to bed, Severus," Harry murmured before nuzzling in the crook of his lover's neck.

~*~

Reaching for his wand, Severus divesting them of their clothing and guided Harry into their bedroom before pushing him down onto the bed. 

Taking in the gorgeous man, Severus vowed that Harry would never again have reason to question him, never doubt his sincerity.

Severus proceeded to worship his lover, kiss away all the misunderstanding. His hands and mouth mapped every inch—from his toes to his messy black hair. Harry's body glistened with sweat and saliva, his back arching as Severus swallowed him to the root, his moans the only sound save the wet sound of mouth on flesh.

~*~

When his thighs began to quiver, when his balls began to tighten, his orgasm imminent, Severus pulled off with a pop and summoned a vial of lube. Making a snap decision—the right one, he was sure—he handed Harry the vial. 

"You want me to prepare myself?" Harry asked, sitting up.

Severus met his brilliant eyes and shook his head fractionally. Harry's eyes widened slightly.

"Severus, you don't have to prove anything to me. I know how _difficult_ it is for you after what you've been through. I don't need this," he finished in a whisper.

"I do, Harry."


End file.
